<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll Deal With Me by Elri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718984">You'll Deal With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri'>Elri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I ever see you anywhere near her/him, you’ll have to deal with me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll Deal With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John shoved the number, a stalker, against the alley wall. Next to him, Bear growled. “Aren‘t you violating a restraining order? You should probably leave before that becomes a problem.” </p><p>“Fuck you-” he cut off with a yelp as John lifted him off the ground. </p><p>“Let me make myself clear: if I ever see you anywhere near her, you’ll have to deal with me. Got it?” </p><p>The stalker whimpered, and scrambled off as John released him. </p><p>“Well done, Mr. Reese,” Finch said in his ear, “I’ll have Fusco assign a patrol.” </p><p>“Sounds good, Finch. Come on Bear, let’s go home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>